wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gina Gentle Heart Lamb
Gina Gentle Heart Lamb is a Wonder Pet Cousin who has made several appearances in original 1990's Wonder Pets media. Contentshide Appearance Personality Original series The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV series Care Bears Movie II The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Care Bears Family TV series 2000's series Comic series Notes In other languages: AppearanceEdit She is a mint green lamb whose Belly badge depicts a pink lace-trimmed heart-shaped pillow. PersonalityEdit As her name suggests, Gina Gentle Heart is the most shy and soft-spoken of all Care Cousins. While she would never give pause to help others in need, she sometimes becomes fearful when things get wooly, and is hesitant to charge headlong into any situation. Despite this, her fondest wish to be able to share her feelings like her Care Bear friends. She has a speech trait that involves her sometimes "bleating" her lines and holding out her vowel sounds like a sheep. Original seriesEdit The Care Bears MovieEdit Gentle Heart M Gentle Heart from The Care Bears Movie Gina Gentle Heart makes her debut appearance in the very first Care Bears feature film, where she is called by Brave Heart Lion and Lotsa Heart Elephant to assist their new friends, the Care Bears, in preventing the evil Spirit from removing all caring from the world. Despite not having any special powers, she and the rest of the Care Cousins help their allies seal the villain away for good, and become official members of the Care Bear Family. The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV seriesEdit Gentle Heart 1 Gentle Heart as she appears in the DiC series In the very first episode of the original Care Bears series, Gina Gentle Heart is one of the Care Bear Family members who travels to Earth to help a boy named Matthew get over his jealousy of his new baby sister. Birthday Later, she and a number of Care Cousins have to convince a man named Mr. Johnson to leave work to go see his daughter Patti perform in her school play. The Show Must Go On Gentle Heart has her first encounter with the evil Professor Coldheart when he attempts to kidnap all the Care Bear cousins and imprison them in his invisible cage. It is only with the help of a girl named Melanie, who must overcome her chronic daydreaming, that the day is saved and they are freed. Day Dreams Later, the professor tries to destroy Care-a-Lot by staging a mock wedding with Auntie Freeze inside the Hall of Hearts, and uses a special organ to produce destructive notes meant to break the building to shambles. Acting quickly, Gentle Heart plays a different tune on the instrument to put everything back together just in time. Wedding Bells Later, on a seemingly normal day at the beach, three children go missing during a terrible storm, and Gentle Heart, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, and Cozy Heart Penguin must rescue them using the Care Bears' ship. The Old Man and the Lighthouse Care Bears Movie IIEdit Baby Gentle Heart Lamb Gentle Heart as she appears as a cub. The second Care Bears film tells the story of how Gentle Heart and the rest of the Care Bear Family first arrived in Care-a-Lot after being rescued from the clutches of Dark Heart by True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse. While Gentle Heart only appears in a few crowd shots, it can be assumed that she too was captured by Dark Heart later in the film, and eventually helped him to become a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation The Care Bears Adventure in WonderlandEdit Gentle Heart Lamb has a cameo appearance in the third and final movie. Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit When No Heart plans to defeat the Care Bears one by one, he takes control of a hedge maze owned by a rich kid named Charles, covers it in giant living thorns, and lures various Care Bears and Care Cousins into it. Separated from her friends, the helpless Gentle Heart is hunted by No Heart in the shape of a large tiger, who nearly succeeds in eating her, until all the Care Bear members throughout the maze fire a Care Bear Stare from all directions. After No Heart's retreat, they eventually make their way out with the help of Charles's friends. Birthday Bear's Blues Category:Female Characters Category:Sheeps/Lambs Category:Green Characters Category:Shy/Kindess Pets Category:Characters who wear Bows Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear sneakers Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Characters who wear sock and shoes Category:Team Heroes